Question: If $x \diamond y = 3x-8$ and $x \odot y = 4y+2$, find $-6 \diamond (-6 \odot -3)$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $-6 \odot -3$ because $x \diamond y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-6 \diamond y$ $ -6 \diamond y = (3)(-6)-8$ $ \hphantom{-6 \diamond y} = -26$.